Voyage de noces sous la tempête
by leausy
Summary: Os pour le "Madness contest" de DAOLF. La folie, en terme psychiatriques, recouvre plusieurs réalités et des termes plus spécifiques sont utilisés  psychose,schizophrénie... . Que se passerait-il si un ou plusieurs perso de Twilight en étaient victimes?


Bonjour,

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu, voila le Os réalisé pour le concours du forum : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces). Merci à mes correctrices, relectrices de choc!

Disclamer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

><p><strong>Voyage de noce sous la tempête<strong>

* * *

><p>Pov Edward :<p>

Nous étions enfin mariés, depuis que je l'avais rencontré j'avais su qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde. Immédiatement après la cérémonie, nous étions partis pour notre lune de miel.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, nous étions pratiquement arrivés à destination. L'île d'Esmée, une île au large des côtes brésiliennes, un petit paradis sur terre, parfait pour fêter notre lune de miel. Nous étions enlacés à l'avant du bateau qui nous menait vers notre petit coin d'éden.

- Pas trop fatiguée ? la questionnai-je, mes bras passés autour de sa taille, ma tête posée sur son épaule.

- Non ça va, j'ai dormi dans l'avion, contrairement à toi ... murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement son visage vers moi.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, mais comme souvent notre baiser devint fougueux. Une pluie d'eau salée nous fit reprendre conscience d'où nous nous trouvions. Nous séparant lentement, je remarquai ses joues rougies tandis qu'elle me souriait tendrement.

Nous accostions finalement après plus d'une heure de traversée. Sur le quai face à l'hôtel majestueux, le personnel attendait, parfaitement aligné, les mains derrière le dos. Le capitaine du bateau nous aida à descendre pendant que d'autres membres de l'équipage s'occupaient de nos bagages.

Posant une main dans le bas du dos d'Isabella, je nous conduisis vers le premier homme de la file, il était de ma taille, plus âgé que moi vu ses cheveux grisonnant qui avaient dû être blond autrefois. Son sourire chaleureux éclairait ses yeux sombres.

- Bienvenue sur l'île d'Esmée. Je suis Carlisle le directeur de cette résidence. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour, débuta-t-il en me serrant la main.

- Merci pour votre accueil, répondis-je chaleureusement à l'homme presque blond devant moi.

- Madame, salua-t-il ma femme en lui offrant sa main également.

A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune femme, semblant sautiller sur place. J'étais une personne calme et je détestais les gens hystériques. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter cette hôtesse.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice et je serai à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, débita-t-elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne lui accordais qu'un bref hochement de tête et passais à la personne suivante.

Une magnifique blonde, au visage sérieux, l'exact opposé de l'hôtesse précédente. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient comme des aimants.

- Madame et Monsieur Cullen, bienvenus sur notre île. Comme Alice, je me tiendrai à votre service, déclara-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard.

Je savais que mon charme était un atout, Isabella me répétait souvent avant notre mariage que je pouvais avoir toutes les femmes que je désirais. Selon elle, aucune d'elle ne pouvait me résister. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas choqué par l'attitude de la blonde. J'écoutai attentivement ce qu'elle racontait.

- Je suis Rosalie, reprit-elle en me tendant sa main manucurée à la perfection.

Ma femme, restait silencieuse et en retrait comme souvent. Isabella était d'un naturel timide et introverti, ce n'était pas ce que je préférais chez elle mais je faisais avec. Je ne la brusquais pas et continuais les salutations.

- Bonjour, je suis Emmett le fiancé de Rosalie, se justifia le mastodonte à côté de la blonde.

Il me serra la main plus fermement qu'il n'aurait dû mais je me contentai de lui faire mon sourire arrogant. J'aimais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il avait sans doute remarqué que sa fiancée n'était pas insensible à mon charme. Enfin les présentations arrivaient à leur fin et le dernier homme se présenta.

- Jasper, pour vous servir. Je vous conduis à votre suite, enchaîna-t-il

Arrivés devant notre chambre, il ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Nos bagages avaient déjà été déposé à l'intérieur. La suite était magnifique, composée d'un grand salon donnant sur une immense baie vitrée et une terrasse, face à la mer. La chambre était tout aussi grande et la vue tout aussi magnifique. Après avoir remercié le garçon d'étage, j'allais retrouver ma femme qui regardait par la baie vitrée.

- Tu as l'air exténuée, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

- Oui, je crois que la fatigue me rattrape.

- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu, je vais me rafraîchir et je commanderais à manger, dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle me sourit avant de partir en direction de la chambre nuptiale. Une fois ma douche prise et le repas commandé, j'avais une heure devant moi alors je me glissais dans le lit, collant mon corps nu à celui de mon épouse.

J'embrassais sa nuque, alors que mes mains exploraient son ventre remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra signe qu'elle se réveillait sous mes caresses. Mes doigts pinçaient légèrement ses tétons, la faisant gémir. Elle bougea dans mes bras essayant de se tourner face à moi mais je ne la laissais pas faire. L'une de mes mains descendit jusqu'à sa petite culotte, que j'écartais sans préambule, caressant son bourgeon déjà bien gonflé de désir. Je frottais honteusement mon érection contre ses fesses. Isabella compris mes intentions sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander, elle s'allongea sur le ventre repliant ses jambes de façon à remonter son jolie petit cul. Je me redressais et claquais ses fesses fortement avant de me positionner derrière elle. J'aimais la prendre ainsi, sa tête posée sur l'oreille, presque enfouie dedans. J'écartais ses jambes à l'aide des miennes, promenant mon sexe le long de sa fente, la faisant réclamer plus de contact en ondulant ses hanches.

- Serais-tu impatiente ?

- Toujours avec toi ... murmura-t-elle sa voix rendue rauque par le désir. Sans plus attendre je la pénétrais d'un coup sec, nous arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je n'étais pas doux, mes coups étaient forts et puissants.

-Tu es si serrée ainsi, j'aime te prendre par derrière, haletai-je en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux pour la redresser. Et toi ? La questionnai-je

- Putain oui, j'aime ça ! Plus fort ! hurla-t-elle. Autant Isabella pouvait être timide et introvertie en société, autant dans l'intimité de notre chambre elle était expressive et moins réservée. Mes coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus rythmés et frénétiques, nos gémissements de plus en plus forts.

- Allez bébé lâche toi j'ai besoin de t'entendre jouir pour moi ma belle.

- Encore, plus fort s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle.

J'accédai à sa demande augmentant encore la cadence, glissant ma main sur son intimité et pinçant fortement son clitoris la faisant hurler de bonheur. Ses parois se contractèrent autour de moi m'envoyant la rejoindre au paroxysme.

Essoufflés, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit, tout les deux en sueur, j'embrassai ses épaules, l'informant que le room-service n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Après avoir mangé et prit une douche, nous décidâmes d'aller faire une ballade autour de l'île. Il n'était que 16h et le soleil était encore bien haut mais la chaleur commençait à diminuer un peu. Isabella, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, était sublime. Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer ma femme. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté sauvage, mais elle ne pouvait être plus parfaite à mes yeux.

La ballade fut reposante, les alentours de l'hôtel étaient calmes et d'une beauté sans pareille. Des hautes falaises bordaient tout un pan de l'île, faisant s'écraser violemment les vagues contre celles-ci. Le spectacle était magnifique, un trou creusé dans la falaise donnait l'impression d'une cheminée d'où l'eau surgissait à chaque remous nous éclaboussant d'eau salée. La robe blanche rendue transparente de ma femme, attisa mon désir.

Tel un félin, je m'approchai doucement d'elle, l'embrassant tendrement. J'avais tellement envie d'elle à chaque instant de ma vie que cela en devenait douloureux. J'étais certain de n'être jamais rassasié de son corps. Mais connaissant mon épouse, j'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle repousserait mes avances, de peur d'être démasqués par des inconnus. Parfois, je maudissais son côté prude. Mais je devais faire avec, peut-être qu'avec le temps elle serait prête pour de nouvelles choses.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne me laissa pas me délecter de sa peau et me repoussa doucement, prétextant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

En passant dans le hall, nous croisâmes d'autres clients de l'hôtel, une grande rousse à la chevelure flamboyante me fixa sans aucune honte. À ses côtés, un homme blond, la mâchoire serrée. Je pouvais voir qu'il serrait fortement la main de la femme qui grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Je décidai de ne pas me préoccuper davantage du couple étrange qu'il formait et me concentrai sur mon épouse. J'avais l'espoir qu'elle souhaite dîner dans notre suite, mais elle avait envie d'aller dans l'un des restaurant. Résigné, je lui fis plaisir. La salle n'était pas remplie, le personnel de l'hôtel qui nous avait été présenté lors de notre arrivée était installé à différentes tables parlant avec les clients présents. Carlisle nous accueilli et s'installa avec nous.

Mon instinct m'incitait à me méfier de cet homme, « trop gentil pour être sincère » me criait ma conscience. Je pouvais le voir sourire hypocritement, je n'étais pas dupe, il cherchait quelque chose. Peut-être voulait-il séduire ma femme ? Elle aurait pu être sa fille, mais je savais que beaucoup d'hommes étaient intéressés par mon épouse, et ce quelque soit leur âge.

Après le dîner, nous passâmes une partie de la soirée en compagnie de trois autres couples. Trois sœurs étaient venues en vacance sur l'île avec leurs fiancés. Nous passâmes une soirée plutôt agréable même si je n'avais pas envisagé ma lune de miel ainsi. J'avais espéré qu'Isabella et moi resterions enfermés dans notre chambre la majorité du temps à profiter l'un de l'autre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. Alors qu'on se préparait à rejoindre notre lit, un coup de tonnerre retentit violemment faisant trembler les baies vitrées. Rapidement suivi d'un éclair et d'un déluge de pluie. Par la fenêtre, je voyais les arbres plier sous les rafales de vent et la pluie venir s'écraser brutalement sur la vitre. La mer semblait déchaînée et le bruit des vagues mélangé à celui de l'orage était flippant. Je me tournais vers Bella qui avait toujours eu une peur bleue des orages, elle était terrorisée sous la couverture, serrant fortement son oreiller.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la berçant, essayant de l'apaiser quand une branche d'arbre vint percuter la baie vitrée la brisant en mille éclats de verre, laissant ainsi s'engouffrer de violentes rafales de vent et de pluie. Rapidement, je fis lever Isabella.

- Bella chérie, rhabille-toi on doit sortir de cette chambre, déclarai-je en essayant de ne pas paraître paniqué. Au même instant, la lumière s'éteignit et ma femme se mit à hurler.

- Chut, Isabella ce n'est rien, juste une coupure de courant. Viens nous allons rejoindre le hall je suis sûr que le personnel est déjà entrain de voir ce qui se passe.

- J'ai peur ... murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais je suis là et je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall, je remarquai que l'ensemble du personnel ainsi que les vacanciers étaient déjà sur place. Il ne manquait que Tanya, l'une des sœurs que nous avions rencontré quelques heures plutôt. Les filles se dirigèrent vers nous, les seuls restant à l'écart était le couple de la rousse.

- Où est Tanya ? demandai-je à son fiancé.

- Elle est aux toilettes, répondit celui-ci sans se formaliser de mon intérêt.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais un moment d'attention, cria Carlisle qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demanda la grande rousse.

- Nous venons d'être prévenus qu'une violente tempête va s'abattre sur l'île et durera un petit moment. Je vous demande de ne pas paniquer, les tempêtes sont fréquentes et nous avons l'habitude de gérer ce genre de crise. Malheureusement, la foudre est tombée sur le générateur, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes éclairés par des bougies. Emmett et Jasper, sont allés récupérer des lampes torches et chercher d'autres moyens d'éclairage. Je vous demanderais de rester ici, je sais que ce n'est pas des plus confortable, mais avec le personnel nous irons chercher des couvertures et quelques matelas, ainsi ceux qui le souhaite pourront dormir. Je ne préfère pas vous voir retourner dans vos chambres, certaines ayant déjà subit des dommages à cause des branches d'arbres. Essayons d'éviter qu'il n'y ait des blessés.

- Mais ma fiancée est retournée dans notre chambre, il y a un moment déjà, puis-je aller la chercher ? Demanda Félix

- Bien-sûr.

Je proposai à Félix de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Nous primes deux lampes torches que venaient de rapporter Emmett et Jasper et nous dirigeâmes vers la suite qu'il occupait avec Tanya. Celle-ci était au 4eme et dernier étage du bâtiment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte, cette dernière était grande ouverte.

- Tanya ? Cria Félix essayant de se faire entendre alors que le tonnerre continuait de gronder.

- Regarde la fenêtre ! Lui montrai-je. Celle ci était grande ouverte, ce qui était étrange, à moins qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à la fermer en arrivant. Je me dirigeais vers celle ci et regardait dehors, mais la tempête m'empêchait de voir quoi que se soit. Après avoir fait le tour de la suite, nous n'avions pas trouvé Tanya.

- Mais où est elle bon sens ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si elle n'avait pas de lumière elle s'est peut être égarée en voulant revenir dans le hall, suggérai-je. Allons la chercher. Je vais par la gauche et tu t'occupes de l'aile droite ok ?

J'inspectais chaque couloir, essayant chaque porte qui était toute verrouillée, j'utilisais l'escalier de secours situé à l'extrémité gauche pour descendre d'étage en étage. Quand j'arrivais au premier, j'allais vers le restaurant. La baie vitrée en face de moi donnait sur la piscine. En m'avançant vers celle-ci, je pouvais sentir des frissons d'anticipation parcourir ma colonne vertébrale.

Le temps qu'un éclair illumine la scène devant moi, mon estomac se souleva et je dus réprimer une violente nausée. J'avais retrouvé la belle Tanya, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer ce que je voyais.

Elle était comme suspendue dans le vide, ses vêtements en lambeaux, trempés, collaient son corps sans vie, elle se balançait dans tous les sens au grès des rafales de vent. Je braquais ma lampe en sa direction et le choc fut encore plus violent. Je me précipitai essayant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée mais elle était verrouillée.

- Venez m'aider ! Hurlai-je. Au secours ! Bordel vite que quelqu'un vienne pour ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre où je la brise !

Mais personne ne vint, j'étais trop loin du reste du groupe. Alors je balançai une chaise brisant la vitre en mille morceaux... mais quand j'arrivais là où quelques instants plutôt j'avais vu Tanya pendre dans le vide, il n'y avait plus rien... le vent et la pluie me fouettaient le corps de toutes parts. Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi espérant la retrouver en vie mais il n'y avait personne.

- Edward ? Que c'est-il passé ? Me demanda une personne que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je retournai dans la pièce, luttant contre le vent, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Carlisle et Emmett.

- Ta... Tanya, hoquetai-je, était dehors pendue dans le vide...Mais je ne trouve pas son corps … expliquai-je frénétiquement.

- Calmez-vous, et expliquez nous ce qui s'est exactement passé, m'intima Carlisle.

- Avec Félix nous n'avons pas trouvé sa fiancée dans leur suite, alors j'ai proposé qu'on la cherche séparément vu qu'elle n'avait pas de lumière elle avait pu se perdre... et c'est en arrivant que je l'ai vu. Elle était pendue dans le vide, son corps … Je ne pus continuer davantage, trop choqué. Carlisle regarda Emmett d'un air entendu.

- Edward, nous allons vous demander de garder cela pour vous, inutile d'inquiéter le reste des pensionnaires. Et tant donné que nous n'avons pas retrouver Tanya...

- Tanya est morte ! Hurlai-je.

- Calmez vous. Pour le bien de tous, il est préférable de ne pas révéler cela … asséna Carlisle.

- Comment ? Mais je... Vous avez sans doute raison, abdiquai-je. Mais que va-t-on dire à Félix ?

- Rien, pour le moment en tout cas. Termina-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, nous allâmes retrouver les autres, Félix était revenu également, il me regarda espérant que je puisse le rassurer mais comment le pourrais-je ? Alors plutôt que de lui parler, je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche lui signifiant que je n'avais pas trouvé sa femme et me dirigeai vers la mienne.

- Bella, murmurai-je, ne t'éloigne pas de moi s'il te plaît. Je ne peux rien te dire mais quoi qu'il se passe tu restes avec moi, expliquai-je

- Quoi ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? où est Tanya ? S'alarma-t-elle.

- Je ne peux rien dire, pour le moment chérie mais fais moi confiance.

Elle hocha la tête, me signifiant qu'elle comprenait et m'écoutait. J'étais en partie soulagé mais j'avais peur. Tanya s'était-elle suicidée ? Avait-elle été tuée ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais besoin de repos. Alors j'entraînai ma femme vers les lits de fortune qui avait été installés plus loin dans le hall.

La nuit fut courte et ponctuée de nombreux réveils dus aux bruits avoisinants. La tempête n'avait aucunement faibli malgré les heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Je me libérai doucement de l'étau des bras de ma femme. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage pour éliminer les dernières traces de fatigue, et me redressai. Je pus constater que la plus part des personnes présentes s'étaient assoupies, certaines sur les matelas réunis au fond de la salle, d'autres sur les fauteuils. J'avais besoin d'une dose de caféine. Dans l'espoir de subvenir à mon besoin, je me dirigeai vers le restaurant. En passant les portes battantes, je tombai nez à nez avec la plantureuse Rosalie. Sans aucune gêne, je pris plaisir à la détailler, elle était plus qu'attirante. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu avec elle, mais j'étais ici en voyage de noce et ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au programme. Reprenant contenance, je lui fis mon célèbre sourire auquel elle répondit avidement.

- Bonjour Rosalie, la saluai-je.

- Monsieur Cullen, reprit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Sais-tu où je peux trouver du café ?

- J'allais justement en préparer...

Je l'aidai à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, essayant de garder mon esprit focalisé sur l'activité à accomplir mais souvent je me perdais dans la contemplation de la belle blonde. À plusieurs reprises, je pus constater qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à mon image. Nous apportâmes plusieurs thermos de café et de thé, ainsi que quelques viennoiseries dans le hall.

Je partis réveiller ma belle Isabella, par un tendre baiser. Mais alors que je l'embrassais, mes yeux croisèrent ceux noircis de Victoria. Elle se délectait de me voir toucher ma femme, et sentir son regard sur moi était électrisant. Mu par son intérêt, j'approfondis mes attentions envers mon épouse. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas adepte des démonstrations d'affection en public. Quand elle fut suffisamment éveillée, elle me repoussa gentiment.

- Edward, il y a plein de monde, murmura-t-elle.

- Et alors, tu es ma femme, je peux bien t'embrasser, déclarai-je contrarié qu'elle me coupe dans mon élan.

Sans plus de discussion, elle se leva et partit en direction du bar improvisé. J'en profitais pour aller me rafraîchir. Alors que je me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la belle rousse toute en jambe. Tel un félin, elle s'approchait de moi, me fixant dans les yeux, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je pouvais me sentir durcir rien qu'à l'imaginer s'occuper de moi dans ce lieu public à quelques pas de son fiancé et de ma femme. L'idée que l'un d'eux puisse nous surprendre en plein ébat, m'excita d'autant plus. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle s'agenouilla devant moi et entreprit d'ouvrir mon pantalon. Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux rebords du lavabo, alors qu'elle sortait de son étroite prison mon sexe fièrement tendu. Ses doigts entourèrent la base et imprimèrent un mouvement de va et vient très lent et vraiment divin. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais fourrer sa bouche. Sans avoir besoin de lui demander, elle déposa ses lèvres dessus puis sa langue lécha toute ma longueur avant qu'elle ne l'avale goulûment. Elle apposa un rythme soutenu me prenant de plus en plus profondément. Pris par le plaisir je balançais mes hanches contre sa bouche. J'agrippais ses cheveux de façon à lui bloquer la tête et continuais à marteler sa bouche de mes coups de buttoir. N'en pouvant plus, je me libérais à grands jets dans sa gorge, sans rechigner elle avala et lécha encore quelques instants mon sexe avant de le ranger. Un petit sourire de satisfaction avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

- Merci, ne trouvai-je rien de mieux à lui dire après ce moment inattendu.

- De rien, c'est quand tu veux mon beau. Et si ta femme veut se joindre à nous pas de problème... ajouta-t-elle tout en quittant le lieu de notre débauche.

J'aurais du me sentir coupable vis à vis de mon épouse, je lui avais juré fidélité et j'avais déjà failli. Mais je ne pouvais regretter ce qui venait de se passer, cette Victoria était un appel à la luxure et je n'avais pu y résister.

Dans le hall, l'ambiance était pesante. La peur que provoquait la tempête était toujours présente. Mais le plus dur était l'angoisse qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage des sœurs et du fiancé de Tanya. Celle-ci n'avait pas donné signe de vie et pour cause, mais personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. J'étais le seul à avoir vu son corps. J'allais rejoindre ma femme, qui était assise entre James et Victoria. La voir aux côtés de celle qui venait de me sucer était très excitant. Mais je devais me contrôler, Bella n'était pas le genre de femme aussi libérée sexuellement que cela et je devais prendre le temps pour qu'elle soit en confiance. Peut-être un jour pourrait-elle passer au dessus de ses craintes...

La journée se déroula lentement, Carlisle essayait de maintenir le calme, alors que certains esprits s'échauffaient. Finalement, James proposa qu'on aille récupérer certaine de nos affaires dans nos suites. Après avoir décidé qu'on n'irait deux par deux, j'allais avec lui, sa suite étant juste face à la mienne.

- On se rejoins ici dans 15 minutes ça te va ? me dit-il devant la porte de nos chambres.

- Ok !

Le temps de récupérer quelques vêtements et couvertures, je ressortis de la pièce. Regardant ma montre, je m'aperçus qu'il s'était déjà écoulé 20 minutes et toujours pas de James. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre mais aucune réponse. Je décidai d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il fichait.

- James ? Tu viens ? L'appelai-je. Mais aucune réponse.

Je fouillai dans la suite, mais personne ne semblait être là. J'allai dans la salle de bain et en ouvrant la porte, je sentis l'odeur familière du sang. Cette odeur de fer rouillé... inquiet je me précipitais à l'intérieur pour tomber sur un James allongé dans une baignoire pleine d'eau, les veines ouvertes. Je me précipitais vers lui pour vérifier s'il était en vie. Il respirait difficilement, mais il n'était pas mort. Je me saisi des serviettes pour tenter de faire un garrot mais le sang coulait abondamment se rependant sur le sol ainsi que partout sur moi.

- A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne ici ! Hurlai-je. Mais personne ne venait me voir. Après ce qu'il me parut une éternité James rendit son dernier souffle. J'étais dévasté, pleurant de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver. En quarante huit heures, j'avais été confronté à deux morts, deux personnes que je n'avais pas été capable de sauver...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais. Regardant, rapidement autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais de nouveau dans le hall, allongé sur un matelas et recouvert de la couverture que j'avais été chercher plus tôt, juste avant que James ne meurt.

Je cherchais mon Isabella du regard, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quand mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, elle comprit que j'avais besoin d'elle.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Carlisle et Emmett qui t'ont ramené ici tu étais inconscient.

- Et James ? Osai-je questionner.

- James a disparu... personne ne sait où il est... m'apprit-elle.

- Ont-ils regardé dans sa suite, la baignoire ? murmurai-je.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas une trace de lui, c'est comme Tanya. Ils ont tout les deux disparus. J'ai peur Edward, déclara-t-elle.

- Bella, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui promis-je sachant pertinemment que si je n'avais pas été capable d'aider deux personnes comment pourrais-je lui assurer de la tenir en sécurité ?

La nuit commençait à tomber, enfin d'après ce que j'arrivais à voir. Le vent n'avait toujours pas faibli, les arbres étaient toujours couchés par sa puissance. Je me levai m'approchant de la baie vitrée. Je regardai la mer déchaînée et je me demandais combien de temps cela allait durer. La tempête ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir, et avec deux morts j'avais hâte de quitter cette île.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, en tournant la tête je découvris que c'était Carlisle qui se tenait derrière moi, l'air compatissant.

- Dure journée ? N'est ce pas ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Effectivement, avez-vous trouvé les corps de Tanya et James ? Demandai-je.

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais James doit certainement être en train de fouiner dans l'hôtel.

- Non, je l'ai trouvé dans sa baignoire se vidant de son sang, lâchai-je à voix basse de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

- Edward, nous vous avons trouvé étendu par terre dans votre suite, aucune trace de sang nulle part je vous l'assure, déclara-t-il.

- Et bien quelqu'un a du nettoyer ! Assénai-je.

- Edward, écoutez moi ! Siffla-t-il l'air agacé par mon attitude.

- Carlisle, je sais que pour votre hôtel ça fait mauvaise presse, mais il se passe des choses anormales ici et il y a probablement un dangereux criminel dans votre résidence, débitai-je rapidement.

- Bien, je ne peux pas vous convaincre de votre erreur, mais permettez-moi de vous demander une faveur, dit-il gravement.

- Quoi ?

- Gardez ce que vous croyez et avez vu pour vous, rien ne sert d'alarmer les autres pensionnaires. Cela ne créerait rien de bon.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Répondis-je. Il avait raison, effrayer tout le monde alors que la tempête faisait toujours rage dehors, nous empêchant de nous enfuir de cet enfer, n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée.

Jasper et la jeune femme brune, qui se prénommait Alice, me semblait-il, partirent préparer le repas. Victoria et Félix les accompagnaient. D'après ce que j'avais compris, en temps normal les cuisiniers arrivaient le matin du continent avec les provisions pour la journée. Mais à cause de la tempête, personne n'était revenu. Ainsi nous n'avions personne pour nous préparer de bons petits plats et il semblait que le garde-manger ne soit pas des plus fourni.

Voulant trouver un peu de calme avec ma femme, j'allais la rejoindre pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart du groupe. Même si les conditions n'étaient pas celle que j'avais imaginé nous étions malgré tout en lune de miel et je ne voulais pas la laisser de côté.

- Comment te sens-tu ? La questionnai-je.

- Ça va je crois, j'ai un peu peur entre la tempête et les deux personnes qui ont disparu...

- Eh bébé, ne pense pas à ça. Tout ira bien.

Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, je vis Victoria sortir du restaurant regardant dans ma direction. Je n'étais pas certain de l'émotion qui passa sur son visage au moment où nos regards se croisèrent mais il m'avait semblé voir de la peur.

- Bella, je vais aller voir Victoria elle a peut-être des nouvelles de James, mentis-je à ma femme. Celle-ci m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres me signifiant son accord. D'un mouvement souple, je me relevai et partis rejoindre la femme qui hantait mes fantasmes depuis le matin même.

- Victoria ? L'appelai-je alors qu'elle était entrée dans les toilettes.

- Ici me répondit une voix tremblante.

- Eh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? la questionnai-je, alors que je la trouvais assise parterre.

- Je m'inquiète pour James, et quand j'en ai parlé à Jasper, Carlisle a surgit de nul part et m'a demandé de ne pas effrayer les autres avec mes angoisses. Il a dit que mon fiancé était certainement occupé à baiser Tanya ! S'énerva-t-elle en cognant fortement sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ce mec, il est étrange. Viens là, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Contrairement à ce matin où nous avions assouvi un désir soudain, à cet instant je n'étais pas attiré par cette femme, non j'étais seulement triste pour elle et ce qu'elle allait subir dans les jours à venir.

Je retournai près de ma femme, qui avait été s'installer autour d'une des tables apportées dans le hall. Le repas fut simple mais permis de remplir nos estomacs. A la fin de celui-ci, Carlisle prit la parole.

- Bien, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre le continent depuis le début de la tempête. La dernière fois que j'ai pu les avoir, il était question d'un cyclone qui ne devait durer que 24H mais force est de constater qu'il dure depuis plus longtemps et ne semble pas vouloir faiblir. L'électricité n'a pas pu être remise, mais nous avons la chance d'avoir les fours à gaz. Au niveau des provisions, si nous faisons attention nous devrions pouvoir tenir la semaine. Mais espérons que la tempête faiblisse avant.

- Qu'en est-il de Tanya et James ? Questionna soudainement Victoria avec véhémence.

- Nous n'avons de nouvelles d'aucun des deux, répondit Carlisle, tout en me lançant un regard sévère m'indiquant que je n'avais pas intérêt à l'ouvrir. Mais nous continuons de les chercher. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui serait d'accord, nous pourrons organiser une session de recherches après cette mise au point.

Plusieurs personnes acceptèrent sa proposition. Pensant qu'il avait fini, certain allait se lever lorsqu'il demanda encore un petit moment d'attention.

- Bien, une dernière chose, je sais que la promiscuité n'est pas chose aisée, d'autant que vous êtes pour la plus part de jeunes couples. Je vous demanderais cependant de toujours prévenir au moins un membre du personnel de votre absence et de l'endroit où vous comptez vous rendre. On évitera peut-être ainsi d'autres égarements. L'hôtel est grand et les couloirs sont nombreux. Si vous vous y perdez la nuit, vous pourriez ne pas nous retrouver facilement. Sur ceux, je vous laisse, Alice se propose pour animer une soirée dessin pour ceux qu'il le désirent. Quant à Rosalie, elle vous propose une activité aérobic avec l'aide de son compagnon Emmett. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, des livres et journaux sont disponibles. Je vous souhaite une aussi bonne soirée que possible au vue des conditions dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons.

Après cela, il se retira dans ce que je supposais être son bureau, pièce où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Je réussis à convaincre ma femme de me suivre pour la nuit dans l'une des chambres située au rez-de-chaussée et comme l'avait demandé Carlisle, j'avais été prévenir la belle Rosalie, voulant voir sa réaction. Je ne fus absolument pas déçu par celle-ci.

- Passez un bon moment Monsieur Cullen, me répondit-elle tout en rougissant légèrement.

- N'hésitez pas à venir si il y a un souci, répliquai-je me demandant si elle oserait venir nous interrompre.

La nuit fut agréable, malgré l'absence de la blonde, j'aurais voulu voir la réaction de ma femme si une autre qu'elle s'était glissée dans notre lit. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Mais qui sait, elle aurait pu me surprendre non ? Finalement, nous avions passé notre nuit à faire l'amour comme elle savait si bien le faire. Fougueuse et aimante, pensant à me satisfaire par tous les moyens et je ne pouvais qu'apprécier cela. Ce fut repu de son corps que je m'endormis dans ce lit qui n'était pas le nôtre.

La journée du lendemain se passa selon le même schéma que celui de la vieille. James et Tanya n'ayant pas été retrouvé, nous avions une nouvelle mission pour les rechercher. Je ne m'étais pas proposé puisque je savais qu'il n'était pas utile de les chercher au contraire cela ne pouvait être que dangereux pour ceux qui s'aventuraient à tenter de les trouver. Mais je fus contraint ce matin là d'aller faire une ronde en compagnie de Félix et Irina. Nous avions établi un itinéraire de façon à ne pas nous perdre dans ce labyrinthe qu'était la résidence. A midi, je redescendis à la réception, mais Irina tout comme son compagnon manquèrent à l'appel.

- Monsieur Cullen, Vous étiez bien dans leur équipe ? Me questionna Jasper.

- Oui, nous nous sommes séparés au premier étage j'ai pris le couloir de gauche, eux celui de droite. On s'est donné rendez-vous ici à midi...Visiblement, soit ils se sont perdus soit ils n'ont pas vus l'heure, débitai-je acide, sachant qu'ils leurs étaient sans doute arrivé la même chose qu'à James et Tanya. Mais à qui pouvais-je en parler ? Ma femme, non je ne voulais pas plus l'inquiéter qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Carlisle demanda à me voir en privé, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce palace. J'entrai dans la pièce que j'avais nommé comme étant le bureau du propriétaire. Toutefois, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un bureau simple qui aurait pu servir à une secrétaire quelconque. Le seul élément que je trouvais incongru dans cette pièce fut le sofa situé à l'opposé du bureau, sur lequel Carlisle me fit asseoir pendant qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil situé en face. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me parla de ce qui ce passait sur l'île, de la tempête et des disparitions insistant bien sur le fait que tout le monde devait ignorer ce qui se passait.

Plus tard, cette nuit là, je sentis une personne se glisser derrière moi alors que je dormais entourant Isabella de mes bras. Je pouvais sentir des lèvres chaudes et humides embrasser mon dos avec douceur pendant que ses mains caressaient mon torse. Avoir ma femme dans mes bras pendant qu'une autre me touchait réveilla rapidement et durement mon membre qui tressautât en anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que je sentis ses doigts se faufiler sous mon boxer, entrant ainsi en contact avec mon phallus douloureux, je ne pus retenir un sifflement de bien-être. Isabella se tortilla dans mes bras et s'éloigna de ma prise. Profitant de ma liberté de mouvement, je me tournais sur le dos, voulant voir qui était mon assaillante. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la plantureuse Rosalie. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la situation, ni au lieu où nous étions elle posa rudement ses lèvres contre ma bouche, et plongea sa main sous mon unique vêtement, directement sur mon sexe bouillant. Elle imprima un mouvement rapide et ferme de va et vient. Mes hanches bougèrent au même rythme qu'elle, ne voulant pas profiter d'elle, je glissais mes doigts sous sa jupe trouvant sa féminité dénudée et mouillée à souhait. Nous devions malgré tout être discrets, étouffant difficilement nos gémissements. Trop rapidement à mon goût, je sentis mon paroxysme arriver. Au moment où je jouissais entre les mains expertes de Rosalie, je la sentis atteindre elle aussi les sommets du plaisir. Alors que la belle blonde avait toujours sa main fourrée dans mon sous-vêtement, ma femme se tourna à nouveau vers moi, passant une de ses jambes sur les miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurais pu être ce moment si Isabella était aussi libérée que moi. Mais je devais être patient, un jour, bientôt elle serait prête pour ce genre d'expérience. Sans prendre la peine de remercier Rosalie, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis.

Ce matin là, mon réveil ne fut pas agréable, je me sentais collant et en sueur. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux essayant de comprendre où je me trouvais. Mon regard se porta sur le plafond, d'où j'apercevais un immense lustre. La clarté était limitée, l'orage grondait encore, aussi puissant que la vielle. N'allait-il donc jamais cesser ? Quand cette tempête nous ficherait-elle la paix ?

Me remémorant la nuit, je décidai d'aller me doucher. Personne ne semblait être réveillé et Rosalie n'était plus à mes côtés. J'étais seul avec ma femme, les autres matelas ayant été apparemment déplacés pour que chacun des couples puissent avoir un minimum d'intimité.

La douche me fit le plus grand bien, malgré l'absence d'eau chaude. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre arrivée ici. Même si j'avais du mal à recoller tout les événements, je savais qu'il se passait vraiment des choses étranges et flippantes. Nous étions enfermés dans cet hôtel depuis 5 jours maintenant, la nourriture allait bientôt manquer, j'avais pu constater que le stock était bien plus bas que ce que Carlisle avait laissé entendre. De plus, nous comptions maintenant 4 disparus, dont deux qui étaient morts. J'espérais malgré tout pour Félix et Irina une autre issue.

Une fois détendu, je repris le chemin du hall, lieu dans lequel je commençais à me sentir suffoquer. J'avais besoin d'espace, besoin de solitude… Mais entre la tempête qui continuait de sévir et les meurtres, je ne pouvais pas risquer de trop m'éloigner du groupe. Déjà cette douche pouvait s'avérer être une mauvaise idée, mais il aurait été trop difficile d'expliquer à Isabella pourquoi j'avais le ventre couvert de foutre.

Quand je pénétrai à nouveau dans le hall, je fus accueilli par des cris hystériques. Je scannais rapidement la pièce pour trouver la source de ces sons chaotiques. Je pus voir Kate se débattre contre Jasper et Emmett. Je m'approchai doucement du reste du groupe voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

- Que font-ils ? Demandai-je à Isabella qui se tenait immobile, presque choquée devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

- Kate, c'est mise à hurler qu'on voulait la tuer. Que sa sœur était morte et qu'on devait quitter ce lieu avant que ce soit notre tour. Emmett et Jasper tentent de la calmer, elle a voulu sortir alors que le cyclone est toujours aussi violent. Edward, j'ai tellement peur … finit-elle.

- Bella, mon amour, calme toi. Kate, craque c'est normal. Nous sommes enfermés ici depuis cinq jours maintenant, et les conditions sont loin d'être idéales. Viens, laissons les régler le problème. Imposai-je en lui tirant doucement sur le bras. Je nous écartais du groupe allant nous installer sur l'un des fauteuils près de la réception.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, déclarai-je.

- Moi aussi. La famille ne te manque pas à toi ? Demanda ma douce épouse.

- Si, et j'avais espéré vivre autre chose comme lune de miel, lui souriais-je. Mais je vis comme de la tristesse traverser ses yeux. Je n'avais pas cherché à la vexer, mais apparemment je n'avais pas bien choisi mes mots.

- Bella, regarde moi, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, tentai-je de l'amadouer. Elle me fit un petit sourire, signifiant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas.

La journée se déroula une fois de plus lentement, Kate avait fini par s'endormir, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient assommée. Enfin cela n'avait aucune importance. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'alternative. Pas certain qu'Isabella accepte de me suivre si je lui demandais un moment d'intimité. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas envie d'être tendre. Le soir n'arriva pas assez vite à mon goût et le repas fut encore plus morose que celui de la veille.

- Nous avons un problème déclara soudainement Carlisle. Si nous n'avions qu'un problème ce serait la panacée mais il était évident qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un problème.

- Un autre problème ? Mais ça ne va donc jamais se calmer ? Lâcha Emmett.

- Emmett, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais garde ton calme ! ordonna Carlisle avant d'enchaîner. Je viens de voir que les réserves de nourriture ont considérablement baissé, nous n'avons pas été assez raisonnable. Il reste de quoi faire du café et quelques gâteaux pour le déjeuner. Pour les repas, il y a de quoi tenir peut-être une ou deux journées en nous restreignant. Je compte donc sur vous pour être sage et ne pas prendre quoique se soit dans le garde manger.

Tout le monde accepta. Et le silence reprit ses droits sur notre groupe. Ce soir, personne ne proposa d'activité. Personne ne parla vraiment. Nous étions tous à présent affolés, nous demandant si la faim allait nous tuer avant la tempête et pour moi je me questionnai sur l'éventualité qu'un tueur en série puisse se trouver parmi nous. J'avais passé de longues heures à tenter de savoir qui ça pouvait-être. Mais à part Carlisle, je n'avais aucun autre suspect. Cet homme était trop calme pour être sincère, il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela, que ce soit par la tempête et ses conséquences ou la disparition de 4 de ses clients. J'étais persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Je dus m'assoupir, car quand j'ouvris les yeux je me sentais endolori. Je me redressais difficilement de mon siège, tout en prenant garde à ne pas bouger Isabella qui dormait encore paisiblement. Je m'étirais, essayant de détendre les muscles de mon corps. Puis, afin de me réveiller complètement, j'allais boire un café, heureusement il en restait largement assez pour en boire autant que nous voulions. Je regardais par une des fenêtres, j'espérais que le jour soit déjà levé mais vu le peu de clarté qui filtrait à travers la vitre, nous devions être au beau milieu de la nuit. Je pouvais distinguer les arbres toujours couchés et malmenés par le vent, ainsi que la houle de l'océan toujours aussi déchaîné. Cette tempête ne faiblissait décidément pas, un regard sur ma montre m'apprit qu'il était 6h du matin, heure à laquelle le jour devait être levé. A croire que l'orage ne faisait qu'empirer. Le ciel était couvert d'énormes nuages noirs menaçants. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment là combien régnait le chaos dehors. Perdu dans mes pensées, les heures défilèrent, le temps passa comme couvert d'un épais nuage, à l'instar de ceux couvrant le ciel.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, n'ayant plus aucune notion de temps ou d'heure. Depuis combien de jour étions-nous enfermés dans cet hôtel ? J'étais perdu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu une sorte d'absence ou quelque chose du genre.

Je cherchai ma femme du regard, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. Isabella, toujours aussi belle, se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, parlant doucement avec Carlisle qui posa sa main sur son épaule, un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais, pourquoi avait-il besoin de consoler mon épouse ? J'étais le seul à pouvoir et devoir la rassurer. Mu par un sentiment de jalousie intense, je me levai et m'approchai rapidement de mon Isabella, passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi, montrant clairement à Carlisle que je ne lui laisserais pas avoir mon épouse.

Son sourire se fana, quand il me vit alors qu'Isabella se figea dans mes bras. Je fus surpris de la sentir se tendre, elle n'avait jamais eu de mouvement de recul envers moi. Mais avant de m'inquiéter pour la réaction de ma femme, je fusillai l'homme en face de moi. Je devais lui faire passer le message que je savais qui il était. Et que je l'avais à l'œil. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas voulu le confronter à ses actes, mais j'étais intimement convaincu maintenant qu'il était le tueur et je n'allais pas le laisser s'en prendre à ma Bella.

Après un moment sans bouger, notre attention fut attirée par un mouvement du groupe. Emmett, en tête, venait d'arriver avec un plat de pâtes me semblait-il. D'après ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, c'était nos dernières réserves. Chacun de nous prit place autour de la table, mangeant en silence.

- Nous sommes quel jour ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment, ayant besoin d'avoir un repère.

- Vendredi répondit mon épouse.

- Ça fait donc 6 jours que nous sommes là ?

- Nous sommes arrivés samedi dernier...Pourquoi ? Tu ne te souviens plus ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- J'ai perdu un peu la notion du temps, je crois. Kate n'est pas là ? M'étonnai-je, réalisant que je n'avais plus revu la jeune femme depuis sa crise hystérique.

- Je ne sais pas. Murmura Isabella, clairement mal à l'aise. Son regard était plus terne qu'habituellement, signe qu'elle n'était pas bien. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la perturber si ce n'est le fait que nous étions toujours coincés sur cette maudite île.

- Eh bébé, ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, j'en ai juste marre d'être ici, c'est toujours la même chose. Avoua-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la tempête va finir par se calmer et nous pourrons quitter cet endroit.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Répondit-elle en me fixant intensément.

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir à toutes nos options. La première était de continuer ainsi, attendant tranquillement que la tempête se calme, espérant être ainsi sauvés. Mais si le meurtrier était le premier à nous trouver ? Ne devrions-nous pas essayer de nous s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit? Oui, c'était la solution, nous devions braver le cyclone et partir de cet enfer.

- Bella, tu me fais confiance ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

- Nous allons quitter cet endroit de malheur, viens...murmurai-je en l'entraînant de force avec moi. Je parcourais les quelques pas qui nous séparait du restaurant, me rappelant qu'une porte au fond de la cuisine permettait de sortir et d'être rapidement sur la plage. Mais Isabella s'immobilisa.

- Edward ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, enfin si j'aimerais quitter cette île mais pas comme ça. Nous devons attendre. Asséna mon épouse.

- Je sais que tu as peur, mais fais moi confiance. Tanya, Félix, James, Irina et Kate ne sont pas perdus dans le dédale des couloirs, ils sont morts !

- Edward, s'il te plaît ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu ? Veux-tu rester ici et attendre la mort ? Hurlai-je à mon tour.

- Je... écoute, tu dois te calmer. Ne tente rien de stupide. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. M'assura-t-elle.

- Je sais qu'avec la tempête nous prenons des risques mais il n'y a plus à manger et un meurtrier rode dans l'hôtel.

- Edward, Il n'y a que toi qui croit avoir vu un meurtrier ! Ouvre les yeux, pour moi mon amour, je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-elle pleurant de plus belle.

- Non, non... Tu dois me croire Isabella. Insistai-je à mon tour, ne voulant pas la perdre.

Le noir, le néant... un moment j'étais au milieu de cette cuisine hurlant après celle qui était la femme de ma vie et l'instant d'après j'étais dans le noir absolu. Que c'était-il passé ? Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais une violente douleur à la base du crane me fit les refermer fortement. Des images floues et incompréhensibles défilaient devant mes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder dessus, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton avance accélérée. Après un moment qui me parut interminable, la douleur partit et les images cessèrent. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me retrouvant allongé regardant vers le plafond et ce lustre lugubre dans la pénombre du hall de l'hôtel.

- Edward, comment te sens tu ? Murmura ma femme.

- Je... j'ai mal à la tête réussi-je à lui dire... je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elle me tendait un verre et deux cachets. Je les avalai sans discuter, voulant absolument faire cesser ce marteau piqueur.

- Reste allongé encore un moment. Tu as besoin de repos. Déclara doucement mon épouse.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Osai-je la questionner.

- Tu te rappelles de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- On était dans la cuisine, on se disputait... je voulais partir d'ici et tu ne voulais pas me suivre. Me rappelai-je.

- Oh ... fit-elle le son de sa voix trahissant sa déception. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait peinée, à moins qu'elle soit juste contrariée de notre dispute pendant notre lune de miel ?

- Oh quoi Bella ?

- Je … non rien, tu t'es évanoui dans la cuisine et en tombant tu t'es cogné l'arrière de la tête. M'apprit-elle. Mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son malaise. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où il provenait. Bien-sûr nous nous étions disputés mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde, ce n'était pas notre première dispute et vu les circonstances on pouvait difficilement se culpabiliser de craquer.

- Eh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et oublie cette dispute. On oublie d'accord ? Tentai-je pour la rassurer.

- Merci Edward, tu ne vas plus essayer de quitter l'île ? Me demanda-t-elle intimidée

- On en reparlera plus tard, pour le moment j'ai besoin d'un bon café. Avouai-je.

Une journée de plus défila sans changement. La tempête continuait de hurler dehors, les branches et autres détritus à voler en tout sens. Nous n'avions plus d'eau chaude, toujours pas d'électricité, et pratiquement plus de nourriture. Le personnel de l'hôtel, continuait malgré tout à faire bonne figure sous les ordres de Carlisle alors que les clients restant semblaient résignés.

Malgré l'absence d'eau chaude, j'avais besoin d'une douche. J'en informai ma femme et Carlisle m'imposa d'y aller avec un couple, Aro Volturi et sa femme. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec eux. C'était sans doute les doyens de l'hôtel. Ils avaient eux aussi besoin de retourner dans leur suite qui était au deuxième étage, Madame Volturi était à court de médicaments. J'acceptai de les accompagner jusqu'à leur suite et de prendre ma douche chez eux à contre cœur. Le passage sous l'eau fut plus que rapide, lorsque la fraîcheur intense de l'eau traversa mon corps, je fus pris de tremblements et regrettais presque mon envie de douche. Finalement je ne dû prendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Aro se tenait devant moi, le regard dans le vide. Je m'avançais alors lentement de peur de l'effrayer.

- Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandai-je voyant son corps trembler de peur. Il secoua la tête et se mit à crier.

- Non, non ! S'il vous plaît... gémissait-il Sa main gauche vint comprimer sa poitrine. Comprenant qu'il allait faire un malaise je me précipitai vers lui, l'allongeant au sol.

- Aro, tenez bon je vais chercher Carlisle il pourra vous aider. Déclarai-je. Puis me saisissant de la lampe torche, je couru jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dans la salle, je la scannais rapidement trouvant l'homme que je cherchais confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un vieux journal à la main.

- Carlisle, l'appelai-je en me dirigeant vers lui. J'essayai de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

- Edward un problème ? Où sont les Volturi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Justement, Aro semble faire un malaise, peut-être une crise cardiaque. Je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre mais je n'ai pas vu madame Volturi en partant. Réalisai-je soudainement.

- Bien allons voir ce que nous fait ce vieil homme. Répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

De retour au chevet de Monsieur Volturi c'était malheureusement trop tard. Il venait semble-t-il de succomber à une violente crise cardiaque. J'aidai Carlisle à recouvrir son corps, me demandant si nous allions le laisser dans cette pièce

- Que va-t-on faire ? Le questionnai-je.

- Pour le moment pas grand chose. On ne peut pas le descendre il est trop lourd et je ne veux pas inquiéter le reste du groupe. Il va rester là. Décida le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

Las de me battre avec lui contre ses choix, je ne discutai pas et le suivi docilement. Supplicia, la femme d'Aro ne semblait être nulle part. Encore une personne disparue supplémentaire. Je ne comprenais pas comment Carlisle pouvait garder son calme, alors qu'il était évident qu'en plus du cyclone interminable qui nous bloquait sur l'île nous avions manifestement un tueur en série au sein de l'hôtel. Était-il parmi nous dans le hall ? Si c'était le cas, il ne fallait plus que je laisse ma femme seule. Je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Mais peut-être l'homme ne s'était pas joint au reste du groupe ? Trop de questions tournaient dans mon esprit et une violente migraine me vrilla le crane m'obligeant à m'affaler sur les escaliers que j'étais entrain de descendre à la suite de Carlisle. Celui-ci m'aida à rejoindre le hall et m'allongea sur l'un des matelas disponible.

Je dus m'endormir une nouvelle fois car ce fut le bruit d'une discussion houleuse qui me réveilla. Je ne comprenais pas tout les mots échangés mais je reconnaissais la voix mélodieuse de ma femme. J'essayais de me concentrer pour savoir de quoi elle parlait et avec qui, mais les rares mots qui parvenaient à mon cerveau me semblaient incohérents. Afin de mieux comprendre la teneur de l'échange, je me redressai sur un coude, regardant dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Mais aussitôt que j'avais levé le regard vers les deux personnes qui parlaient, elles se turent en me regardant fixement. Carlisle me souriait comme à son habitude. Ce sourire qui semble vous dire que tout va bien. Un frisson de terreur me parcouru. Cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance et ce, depuis le premier jour mais je n'avais aucune preuve contre lui. Et jusqu'à présent seul mon instinct me dictait de me méfier. Quant à ma femme, elle semblait tellement fatiguée, à bout de force. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Je me levai et me précipitai vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, ça va ? La questionnai-je en passant mes mains sur son doux visage. Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me sourire et d'acquiescer. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus que le personnel de présent. Le reste des clients semblait avoir disparu. Étonné de cette constatation, je me tournais à nouveau vers Carlisle.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je presque effrayé de la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

- Les autres ? Me répondit-il l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais.

- On était plus nombreux, où est passé le reste des résidents ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus que le personnel ? M'agaçai-je.

- Edward, calme toi. Tu as eu une semaine difficile, et tu as besoin de te reposer. Déclara Carlisle.

Je regardai partout, cherchant une réponse à mes questions. Quand en jetant un regard par la fenêtre je me rendis compte que la tempête avait cessé. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. C'était ma chance de me sauver de cette île maudite. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai le bras d'Isabella et me mis à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la sortie. Ma femme trébucha plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le ponton où une petite barque de bois attendait.

- Bella, monte dedans dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. La pressai-je mais ma femme ne bougea pas. Elle semblait paralysée sur le quai, ne comprenant pas ce que je lui demandai.

- Isabella ! Hurlai-je, mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Je m'approchai d'elle passant l'une de mes mains autour de sa taille et l'autre sous son menton pour lui lever le visage et qu'elle me regarde. Quand enfin ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, je pus y lire tout un tas d'émotions. Mais je pus aussi voir qu'elle ne me suivrait pas.

- Edward, pleura-t-elle, je ne peux pas te suivre.

- Ne fait pas ça, n'abandonne pas Bella, on peut y arriver. La suppliai-je.

- Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

- Crois-moi j'ai très bien compris et c'est pour ça que nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite. La priai-je en essuyant ses larmes qui ravageaient son si beau visage.

- Non, je ne te suivrai pas ! S'énerva-t-elle tout en reculant loin de moi.

- Bella ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je... Elle s'arrêta de parler sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Carlisle accompagné d'Emmett et Jasper venait d'arriver à notre hauteur.

- Edward, concentre toi. M'intima-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, je fronçai les sourcils essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il me disait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, il était le seul à avoir pu tuer chaque personne sans attirer l'attention tout en pouvant cacher les corps. Il connaissait parfaitement la résidence, certainement aussi bien que celui qui l'avait construit.

- Bella, je t'en prie viens avec moi, la suppliai-je une dernière fois. Mais elle secoua la tête, des larmes ravageaient son visage. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras la serrer, lui sécher ses larmes mais si je ne partais pas maintenant, j'étais certain d'être le prochain à mourir des mains de Carlisle.

Celui-ci s'approchait lentement de moi, il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Effrayé qu'il me tue devant mon amour, je n'eus d'autre choix que de fuir. Je sautais dans la barque, et commençais à ramer aussi vite que je le pouvais. Conscient d'avoir abandonné mon épouse aux mains d'un meurtrier, je ne contrôlais plus mes larmes. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Elle avait refusé de venir avec moi...

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, mes bras commençaient à brûler sous l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir pour maintenir la barque en mouvement. Soudainement, une brume épaisse s'abattit tout autour de mon embarcation de fortune, rendant l'avancée difficile. Je ne savais plus vers où me diriger.

J'avais l'impression de ramer depuis des heures interminables, chaque muscle de mon corps hurlait de douleur. Et je ne voyais rien à l'horizon le brouillard était tellement dense que je ne voyais pas l'intégralité de ma petite barque. Las, je lâchais les rames, m'allongeant en chien de fusil au fond de l'embarcation, je pleurais la perte de ma femme. J'avais peu d'espoir de la retrouver vivante.

_- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Entendis-je d'une voix étouffée._

_- Nous allons pouvoir commencer le traitement approprié..._

_- Et combien de chance avons-nous pour qu'il s'en sorte ?_

_- Tout dépendra de sa volonté. Mais c'est la meilleure thérapie._

Ces voix me donnaient le tournis, je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer où j'étais ce que j'avais fait. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais à peine mes pupilles furent elles soumises à la lumière vive qu'une douleur violente me vrilla la tête me faisant fermer fortement mes paupières.

_- Edward, ne lutte pas. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, tu es de retour parmi nous. Je suis Carlisle., ton médecin._

_Entendre cette voix, sentir sa main sur mon bras déclencha une myriade d'image. Mon mariage, la lune de miel, les meurtres, l'abandon de ma femme._

_- Que c'est-t-il passé ? Demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux reconnaissant qu'une personne ait abaissé les stores. Devant moi ce tenait celui qui se disait être mon médecin, légèrement en retrait je voyais mon Isabella, ma femme qui me souriait doucement. Son visage semblait avoir perdu toute vie, ses yeux étaient ternes et tristes, des cernes violettes étaient dessinées dessous. Elle semblait tellement faible que mon cœur se serra. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Mon esprit était trop embrouillé, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité._

_- Tu as vécu une épreuve traumatisante et nous sommes en train de te soigner. Repris le médecin_

_- Traumatisante ?_

_Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait, et je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le faire. Une sorte d'instinct me poussait à ne pas l'écouter. Que quoi qu'il me dise, cela allait être pire que de ne pas savoir...Mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car il continua._

_- Edward, vous avez assisté au meurtre de vos quatre enfants, Tanya, James Irina et Félix.. Vos agresseurs vous ont immobilisé et ont tué devant vous vos enfants. Seul la petite Kate a pu être sauvée. Votre femme, Isabella n'était pas chez vous ce soir là, vous étiez seul avec eux._

_- Je … je ne me souviens de rien ... pleurais-je._

_- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? Me demanda l'homme en blouse blanche._

_- Mon mariage... répondis-je en fixant mon regard dans celui de mon épouse._

_- Votre mariage date de 8 ans..._

_- Je suis fatigué… le coupai-je. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer cette discussion que je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais dormir, juste dormir. Ne plus avoir ce mal de tête incessant._

_- Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer..._

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me laissai emporter par le néant et je sombrai à nouveau.

Nous étions enfin mariés, depuis que je l'avais rencontré j'avais su qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde. Immédiatement après la cérémonie, nous étions partis pour notre lune de miel.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, nous étions pratiquement arrivés à destination. L'île d'Esmée, une île au large des côtes brésiliennes, un petit paradis sur terre, parfais pour fêter notre lune de miel.

Nous étions enlacés à l'avant du bateau qui nous menait vers notre petit coin d'éden.

* * *

><p>Note Auteure: Vous remarquerez pour celle qui connaisse, l'inspiration de Shuter Island, mais l'intrigue est différente, si dans le film on lui fait vivre sa folie pour essayé de le faire reprendre pied avec la réalité en lui montrant les incohérences de "sa" réalité dans mon histoire le personnage vit sa folie s'en se tourmenter vraiment des incohérences, l'os peut sembler flou mais on est dans la tête d'Edward qui n'est pas très rationnelle (c'est un euphémisme). bref, j'ai voulu tester un autre style... à vous de juger!<p> 


End file.
